The objectives of our proposed work are: (a) To expand the teaching/learning experiences of medical students, graduate students, nursing students and graduate nurses, resident-physicians, fellows, and community physicians in the basic concepts of oncology and in the clinical management of the cancer patients. (b) To develop better interdepartmental cooperation in clinical and basic research programs to enhance patient care activities. (c) To improve detection and long term management of cancer patients by educating research and clinical physicians who will be knowledgeable in the field of oncology and thereby provide proper care for the cancer patient and support for the effort to solve the problems of cancer. Our proposal to expand the oncology teaching/learning/experience of trainees focuses on supporting our Cancer Education Faculty in its efforts to enlarge and to improve the Interdepartmental Course in Oncology, the Oncology Clinical Elective, the program for Clinical Assistants, and the program for Clinical Associates, while continuing to attract outstanding Visiting Professors to our Medical Center in order to enhance our program of oncology education.